Please Tell me you'll still be here
by BloodyRose1314
Summary: kagome has to fight from turning evil she goes home so she wont hurt her friends and gets a letter from hogwarts and accepts it and she goes to hogwarts and meets Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, well they help her with her dark side? Or make it worst?


**How could you! **

**There's another world inside of me that you may never see there's secrets in this life that I can't hide somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find maybe it's too far away maybe I'm just blind.**

"Where you going kagome?" asked Sango as she saw Kagome get up from the burning fire. "I'm going to get firewood where out" said Kagome. Sango looked around the campground only to find out she's right. She looked back at Kagome and asked, "Do you want me to go with you?" Kagome smiled at her and shook her head. She went over to a log and picked up her backpack. "What you need your book bag?" asked Sango as she raised an eyebrow. Kagome just shrugged, as she knew she would need it. Before Sango could ask another question Kagome was out in the forest walking straight into her nightmare. Kagome sighed as her eyes started to sting. "Dang it why does it have to hurt" asked Kagome as she rubbed her eyes trying to get the pain to go away. All of a sudden a loud voice screamed "OH KIKYOU I LOVE YOU!"

**So hold me when I'm here love me when im wrong hold me when im scared and love me when I'm gone everything I am and everything you need I'll also be the one you wanted me to be I'll never let you down even if I could**

Kagome's hand went to her heart, as she knew that voice. She walked over to a bush and bent down to the ground and pulled the bushes apart to see. She wish didn't. Tears stung her eyes as she turned around and started to run away from what Inuyasha was doing to Kikyo.

**I'd give up everything if only for your good so hold me when here love me when im wrong you can hold me when im scared you wont always be there so love me when I'm gone when your education x-ray can not see under my skin I wont tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends**

Kagome ran as fast as she could tears flying from her eyes. Her backpack smashing into her back every time her feet hit the hard cold ground. Dang it I wish it was daytime I can see where I'm going better she thought as she tried to see where she was going. And also what is on the ground. All of a sudden a black figure got in front of her.

**Roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone so hold me when im here love me when im wrong hold me when im scared and love me when im gone everything I am and everything you need**

Kagome took a step back as she saw dark oar flying off his body. "Who are you" she managed to get out between tears as she tried to stop crying. "That's none of your business girl, I want you to be a good girl and come to me" said a raspy voice that sounded like it was about to die. Kagome eyes widen as she shook her head she turned away to the right and started to run as fast as she ever could. The only thing she kept saying was "dang it SANGO!"

**I'll also be the one you wanted me to be I'll never let you down even if I could id give up everything if only for your good so hold me when im here love me when im wrong you can hold me when im scared you wont always be there so love me when im gone**

Kagome looked back but saw nothing only to bump into a hard chest and fell backwards. She looked up from the ground and saw the black cloak guy from before. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Kagome as tears started to fall. The guy pulled out a black ruby. "You have no choice KAGOME it's your destiny besides who will need you? Inuyasha has Kikyou and Sango has Miroku and they can take care of Shippo is that right?" asked the raspy voice. Kagome eyes widen, "how do you know them, TELL ME!" she demanded. "Naruku told me all about you and your "friends NOW GIRL TAKE THE RUBY!" yelled the voice as he waved his hand and kagome got knocked out cold. But through her closed eyes her sprit was still awake and saw the whole thing for kagome to remember once she wakes up. The ruby slipped into her forehead and the man laughed and disappear leaving a knocked out Kagome on the ground.

**So love me when gone**


End file.
